Dishonest
by SpellCasterLovecharmer
Summary: 10 years ago, Cole's little sister Marie was kidnapped by a strange man. Cole blames himself for Marie's kidnapping and vowed to find her again no matter what. BUT what he doesn't know that's exactly what "They" are planning.


**A/N:_ Hi! SO this ninjago story. Lol of course. This chapter takes place 10 years in the past with Cole and his family. So here is the chapter! :D_**

* * *

**Cole's POV  
May, 5  
10 Years Ago**

Sleep, Blissful, peaceful sleep. "Cole! Cole, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" I heard a little girl's voice yell. I groaned and rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head. I felt someone climb up om my bed and flop down on me. I groaned again. They began shaking me "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The little girls voice shouted again. "Go away, Marie!" I shout from the inside of my pillow. I heard her sigh with frustration, guaranteeing that she was most likely pouting.

I felt her getting up and jumping off my bed. I heard her little feet run off. I sighed with relief and removed the pillow and blanket from over my head and rolled over, to see emerald-green eyes staring at me. I yelped and sat up and fell back hitting the wall. My little sister, Marie fell to the floor laughing. I threw a pillow at her. She stopped laughing and looked up at me and pouted. "Meanie!" She says with a huff. I couldn't help, but smile at her for the way she acts.

She glared at me then giggled. "Daddy wants you to come down stairs, he wont let me touch breakfast until you come down" She says as she stands up grabbing onto my hand and tugging on it trying to get me to hurry. "Okay birthday girl" I say "Before I go... whats for breakfast?" I ask. She looked up at me with a huge, sweet smile "Chocolate cake!" She yells in excitement.

I jumped from my bed and threw her over my shoulders onto my back and I ran downstairs with her on my back. She giggled the entire way down. My dad seen us come running in. "Good morning Kids" He says with a smile on his face. "Morning, Daddy" Marie says. "Hey Dad" I say as me and Marie say down beside each other. My dad smiled and placed a piece of German-Chocolate cake on a plate with a candle lit on it in front of Marie. Marie giggled and smiled at him. "Happy 7th birthday Marie" Me and my dad say at the same time. Maire closed her eyes hard and held it there and blew out the candle and she opened her eyes and smiled. My dad smiled and put a piece of cake in front of me. and sat down with his. Marie and me tore into our cake. "So... Marie what did you wish for?" My dad asks. "Can't tell ya or it wont come true!" She says with a mouth full of cake. I too, had cake shoved into my mouth. Marie and i looked at each other and tried not to laugh at each others chocolate faces.

Our dad laughed. "So what do you want to do today, Marie?" Our dad asked. Marie shoved more cake in her mouth and thought for a moment. I continued eating my cake. "Can we go to the park today? You know the ones with the hiking trails?" Marie asks after she finished eating her cake. "Yeah sure" My dad says. She smiles and me and her both Licked our plates clean. My dad laughed at our stupidity. We sat there and looked at each other confused on why he was laughing

Later on in the day, me and Marie sat playing with the dirt and moss at the park. Our dad was watching us, but also looking at the sky. Marie kept petting the moss like it was a puppy. "It's so soft!" She exclaimes. I chuckled "Really Marie?" I asked. She giggled and nodded "Yep" She says. I smiled and continued to mess with the dirt. Marie looked up at the woods behind us "Do you hear that?" She asks. I looked up and we were slient, nothing but the birds and the wind blowing throught the trees. I shook my head "Nothing, nature" I say. "But- someone keeps whispering my name" She says. I look at her with worry "are you sure?" I ask. She nods then stands up. "It's coming from over there" She says pointing in the direction of the woods where there is a large freash water spring was at. She started walking in that direction. "Where are you going?" I asked her standing up myself. "To figure out who it is" She says as she takes off running. I chase after her "Marie wait!" i call after her. "The whispers are getting louder!" She calls to me. When we get to the spring she comes to an immediate stop. I come up behind her.

"The... The voices... they... they stopped." She says looking around. No one was around but us. I looked at Marie who was slightly frightened. I went to go to her when she suddenly collapsed to the ground. She trembled in pain. I ran to her but was sent flying back and hit my head against a tree. I looked dazed from the collision. I seen a tall, slim figure in a long black cloak. He had on a black covered the right half of his face. He slowly tlook his hood off. He had long black hair that was put in a pony tail. He had dark blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek. The mask covered his other side. He turned to me

"Well, look at this" He says to me. His voice was deep and horse. He walked slowly over to me. "Your too weak. He would kill you on the spot. Your little sister on the other hand is perfect." He said with a crooked smile. "Stay away from her" I said weakly. He laughed harshly. "Or what! You can't do anything! Your just a 9 year old boy!" He laughed harshly again. He walked over sister and picked her up. She was limp and weak. "What did you do to her!" I tried to get up, but was forced back down. "Oh Shut it boy! It's just a simple spell that keeps her " The man says as he turned around with Marie and began walking away.

Marie looked at me with her frightened, green eyes. She was on the verge of tears. "C...Cole...help..." She said softly before the man and her disappeared into the woods. Tears fell from my eyes. "M..Marie..." I said weakly. "Sleep" I heard a voice whisper. I felt exhausted immediately. My eyes slowly closed.

I swear I heard Marie's voice say "Cole... I love you" Before fell asleep. All I know was that my sister was gone... and I didn' anything to save her... She is gone and it's all my fault...I **WILL** find Marie. 

* * *

_A/N: Okay well I hope you liked it please review! Sorry it short. Lol :) New chapter will be posted soon_


End file.
